A traditional key structure of a keyboard comprises a keycap 1, a scissor connecting mechanism 1, a conductive circuit board 3 and a bottom plate 4 from top to bottom, and further comprises an elastomer 8. An upper part of the elastomer 8 passes through an axle hole of the scissor connecting mechanism 2 and is butted with the keycap 1, while a bottom part of the elastomer is connected with the conductive circuit board 3. As illustrated in FIG. 1a, the elastomer 8 is usually corresponding to a middle part of the keycap 1. When the middle part of the keycap 1 is pressed to the bottom end, since the elastomer 8 has a buffer effect, neither the contact between the scissor connecting mechanism 2 and the keycap 1, nor the contact between the conductive circuit board 3 and the bottom plate 4 is strong collision, and the hand feeling is good.
However, when the periphery of the keycap is pressed as illustrated in FIGS. 1b to 1c which illustrate the matching status between the scissor connecting mechanism 2 and each part when the periphery of the keycap is pressed to the bottom end, the outer frame of the scissor connecting mechanism 2 collides with the keycap 1 while the inner frame collides with the conductive circuit board 3, as illustrated in FIG. 1b. It can be seen from FIG. 1c that, the inner scissor frame and the outer scissor frame of the scissor connecting mechanism 2 collide with each other, and the outer frame of the scissor connecting mechanism 2 collides with the bottom plate. That is, the scissor connecting mechanism 2 directly collides with the keycap 1, the conductive circuit board 3 and the bottom plate 4, which does not have any buffer, so that the hand pressing feeling is poor.